


Untitled

by MarauderCracker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Trans!Sirius, dysphoria cw, misgendering cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Sirius in his first year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The thing is, Sagitta already hates them. Yes, even Pettigrew, and feeling anything besides pity for someone so clumsy and shy is completely beneath a Black’s class and name. Then again, it’s not like she gives two shits about the Ancient House of Black. Or its name, class, honour or whatever. She doesn’t give one single fuck. That’s why _Sirius_ corrects _him_ self. _He_ doesn’t give one single fuck.

They already have perfect Regulus with his perfect sense of pride and entitlement; so happy being the first heir even though he’s the youngest. To them Regulus is the eldest son. But Sirius rejects his name if it means to be a daughter, he rejects his heritance and the wrecked idea of honour that they tried to teach _her._ Narcissa and Bellatrix can have honour and class and pretty dresses. He wants an identity, and not one that was forced upon him.

He did. Just one hour ago, he did. He murmured an insult to McGonagall, for calling him Sagitta, but the hat understood. After almost two minutes of meditation, which Sirius spent mumbling curses that he couldn’t really execute so young, the hat decided. “ _You are too smart, too ambitious, too brave. You are ready to do whatever it takes to become who you know you are meant to be. And you could be a Slytherin, like your cousins Bella and Narcissa. Or a Ravenclaw, like Andromeda. But, Sirius, you are meant to be a GRYFFINDOR!”_

The hat called him by his name, but it isn’t enough. They call him Sagitta and mumble about the House of Black and how could one of them end up in Gryffindor. And James Potter is the one to talk the most.

James Potter has stupid glasses and stupid hair, anyways, but Sirius doesn’t want to hate him.  He doesn’t want to hate the name that his parents taught him to despise. Hell, he would marry Potter and take his last name just to avoid his. Except, well, he isn’t so sure if he would like Potter, or any other boy for that matter. Maybe he has a sister, but he isn’t sure about girls either. He thinks that maybe he isn’t meant to think about these things so young, but he’s glad he does. He wouldn’t want to find out he’s a boy with fifteen years old and after everyone in Hogwarts knowing him as Sagitta, after all.

He glares at Potter, and Pettigrew, and the skinny and ill-looking boy with them, whose name he’s already forgotten. Potter glares back, and keeps glaring as Gryffindor’s head girl gathers all of the new students to guide them to the dorms. The little four-eyed twat even makes a scene to glare as he turns the corner for the boys’ rooms, and Sirius keeps up right until he’s out of sight. Only then he allows himself to frown as he goes to follow the girls upstairs to find their dorm, walking last in the line.

Except that, at the fifth step up the stair, the steps from under his feet and the four below move and rotate to create a slide, and he slips back into the common room as an alarm blares. Just as he tries to stand on his feet again, the Head Boy appears calling for the one other boy that is mean to be in First Year’s dorm, who he can’t find on any list.


End file.
